


The Sun is Up, the Sky is Blue

by Thistlerose



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prudence marries her girlfriend in NY, the family she's made over the past forty-five years shows up to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Up, the Sky is Blue

Has it really been forty-five years? Prudence can hardly believe it, unless she looks in a mirror and sees the thin lines at the corners of her lips and eyes, and the streaks of gray in her black hair. Her figure isn’t what it used to be either, she thinks wryly; she still has a dancer’s body, but there are some positions she’ll never be able to fold herself into again, and she’s had to put a few of her favorite spangly dresses away forever.

None of that matters, though, because she feels like she’s sixteen again as she clasps Rita’s hand and steps out into the summer sunlight.

The branches of the trees that line Sullivan Street are crowded with dark green leaves. They cast their shadows on the glittery sidewalk and on the upturned faces of Prudence’s friends.

“You’re late,” Max says, tapping at the face of his wristwatch.

Lucy gives his shoulder a playful shove.

“They’ve been waiting longer than you have, sweetie,” Sadie reminds him. Her smoky voice still reminds Prudence of sugar that’s been through the fire, even after all these years. She smiles and grips Rita’s hand tightly.

“So, I guess asking if you’re ready is a stupid question,” says JoJo.

“I’m ready,” Prudence says.

“Let’s get you two married before Max gets too cranky,” Jude says with a sweet grin, his dark eyes twinkling.

Prudence moves a little closer to Rita, so their bare arms brush. It sends a shiver up her spine. Suddenly her eyes sting. She blinks, and then it’s like she’s looking at the world through a kaleidoscope; all she can see are bright shapes; hearts and stars moving together under a shower of glitter. She gets the feeling she could turn cartwheels down the street if she wanted to.

All she wants to do is hold onto Rita.

“I’m ready,” she says again, a bit breathlessly. This is what she was looking for when she ran away from home forty-five years ago. This is her family.

6/30/2011


End file.
